1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates generally to a display device, and more particularly, to a display device having an internal antenna device for implementing a wireless communication function.
2. Description of the Related Art
Wireless communication technologies have recently been implemented in various manners, such as a wireless local area network (WLAN) represented by a wireless fidelity (Wi-Fi) technology, Bluetooth, near field communication (NFC), etc., as well as commercialized mobile communication network access. Mobile communication services have evolved from voice call based first-generation mobile communication services into fourth-generation mobile communication networks, thereby making utilization of the Internet and multimedia services on a mobile communication terminal possible. Next-generation mobile communication services, which will be commercialized in the future, are expected to be provided through an ultra-high frequency band of tens of gigahertz (GHz) or more. For example, the majority of mobile communication terminals that implement the long term evolution (LTE) technology by the 3GPP standard, which has been widely used as a representative of the fourth-generation (4G) mobile communication all over the world, must basically support a band of 700 megahertz (MHz) to 960 MHz and a band of 2.5 GHz to 2.7 GHz.
Further, with the activation of communication standards (such as WLAN, Bluetooth, etc.), electronic devices, for example, mobile communication terminals, have been equipped with antenna devices that operate in different frequency bands. For example, fourth-generation mobile communication services may operate in a frequency band of 700 MHz, 1.8 GHz, 2.1 GHz, etc.; Wi-Fi may operate in a frequency band of 2.4 GHz and 5 GHz but with a slight difference depending on the standard implemented; and Bluetooth may operate in a frequency band of 2.45 GHz.
Electronic devices require antenna devices in order to make wireless communication possible. The antenna devices are installed with a sufficient distance from other devices to prevent the antenna devices from interfering with the other devices when transmitting and receiving high frequency signals.
These antenna devices are required to have excellent radiation performance and a wide band width even within a small volume in order to conform to the design trend of electronic devices that is moving toward slimness and compactness. For example, as antenna areas where internal antenna devices may be embedded in electronic devices have become narrower, it is an important issue in antenna design to obtain excellent radiation performance without varying the sizes of the antenna devices.
In cases where antenna devices are embedded in touch panels of electronic devices, the electronic devices may be made compact by reducing the spaces where the antenna devices are mounted in the electronic devices, but the touch functions of the touch panels and the radiation performance of the antenna devices may degrade.
Further, in the cases where antenna devices are embedded in display devices of electronic devices, the antenna devices may interfere with the movement of light within the display devices, thereby deteriorating the quality of the display devices.